


Don't Play No Game That I Can't Win

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Full Shift Werewolves, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Sehun has a foolproof plan to get his werewolf crush to fuck him. The problem is that it works.





	Don't Play No Game That I Can't Win

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 18: **xenophilia** from [this list](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)
> 
> Just so we're crystal, Sehun gets fucked by Jongdae in his wolf form and it's v gross.
> 
> unbeta'd. mistakes were made.

The leaves crunch under Sehun’s feet as he follows his flashlight up the gentle slope of the mountain, trying to both be loud enough to attract attention and quiet enough to hear anything that approaches. He has to be mindful of rocks but it’s not a hard hike—more of a walk, really, except at night.

And he’s trespassing, technically.

It’s nearly midnight, the air up here in the forest is crisp and clean, and he’s far enough away from the city that he can see its lights but can’t hear the noise. Sehun doesn’t know where he’s going other than ‘up’ because he figures that’s his best chance to find what he’s looking for. At least he knows this is the right mountain, Junmyeon-hyung told him so. 

Sehun swears as he stumbles over another rock in the dark, distracted by reminding himself for the thousandth time that this is a great fucking idea. 

* * *

‘That is a colossally stupid idea,’ Zitao had said when Sehun told him his plan to climb the Kim pack’s mountain on a full moon. 

‘You let Yifan knot you with his grapefruit dick and it hurt so badly you cried because you thought your ass tore,’ Sehun shot back.

Zitao leveled him with a look. ‘Number one, I’m a _werewolf_, Hun-ah. My body is made to take a knot and humans like you aren’t because you’re made of wet tissue paper or something.’ Sehun rolled his eyes but Zitao carried on. ‘Number two, we were in human form the whole time, which I can almost guarantee you will _not _be the case if you trespass into a wolf’s territory on the full moon. And number three? I came so hard I legit passed out. Worth it.’ 

Sehun snorted. Points made, Zitao went back to scrolling through his phone, leaving Sehun alone with his dirty fantasies of his vague social acquaintance and current dick crush, Kim Jongdae.

* * *

The trees are thinning out and Sehun is sure he must be near the peak because the ground is leveling off in all directions. He pauses in a small clearing to look around, the full moon bright enough that he casts a cool shadow on the worn rock under him. He checks the time on his phone and rereads his last text from Zitao:

_don’t make me miss pack brunch to search for ur dicksploded corpse in the woods tmr❤_

Sehun puts the phone back in his pocket and zips his hoodie all the way up under his chin. It isn’t cold yet, but being alone in the woods on such a still, clear night would have made him shiver even if it weren’t for the anticipation sparking under his skin. He’s no longer out of breath from the climb, but his heart is still beating loudly his chest—he’s going to finally get properly fucked and knotted by the werewolf he’s been lusting after for months because Jongdae will be out of his mind and his wolf will be in control. _Screw Tao, this plan is flawless. _

A rustle in the treeline breaks the silence and Sehun goes rigid, straining his eyes into the dark. His body is on high alert and he breaks into a sweat, suddenly very aware of his frail human anatomy and what he’s asked it to do. He can’t make out any shapes or movement so he holds his breath and listens.

Nothing happens for many long seconds, long enough that Sehun is forced to take a shuddering breath so loud he feels like he’s shouting. It occurs to him that if one of the Kim wolves is around he may as well be.

‘Sehun?’

He whips around and sees Jongdae standing behind him, completely naked and totally at ease. Sehun didn’t even hear him approach but the adrenaline rushing through him doesn’t give him time to wonder about it; he’s too stunned by the way Jongdae’s lean, lightly muscled body practically glows in the moonlight, covered by a sheen of sweat. 

He’s bigger than Sehun remembers, and he idly wonders if that’s a result of the full moon or if this is what Jongdae always looks like with his clothes off. He barely holds back a whimper as his gaze lands on Jongdae’s cock, soft but still noticeably thick and long, laying atop his balls hanging heavy and low. 

Fuck he’s hot, so much hotter than all of Sehun’s jerk-off fantasies.

‘Sehun-ah.’

Sehun snaps his jaw shut and looks up into the werewolf’s face. Jongdae’s eyes are tar-black even in broad daylight but by the light of the full moon they look positively dangerous, almost feral.

‘Junmyeon-hyung told me—, I mean he said that you— I–I came to see,’ he stutters, realizing he doesn’t have a plan for this part. _Shit_.

Jongdae looks vaguely curious and drags his eyes over Sehun, assessing, and Sehun shudders like _he’s _the one who’s naked on a mountain top. ‘See what,’ Jongdae says, like he’s not out here for one reason, like he doesn’t think being a werewolf in full shift is anything worth seeing. Maybe he doesn’t.

‘You, hyung. Like this, here.’ Sehun bites his lip and tries not to look at Jongdae’s dick again, but he can’t bring himself to look at Jongdae’s face either because they’re both too much. He settles his gaze safely on a mole at Jongdae’s collarbone.

‘Oh? And have you seen what you came here for, Sehun-ah?’ Jongdae steps closer and even though he’s still in his human form, Sehun feels like prey, hunted and cornered even in this wide open space. It makes his cock throb in his sweats.

‘Not yet.’ Sehun isn’t sure where the bravery comes from but he reaches up and unzips his hoodie, revealing his bare chest and pants hanging low on his hips, the outline of his dick clearly visible through the thin fabric.

Jongdae raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything or step away, so Sehun keeps going until he’s naked too, shoes and clothes in a pile by his side. He’s totally bare now, pale skin pebbling in the cool night air, but he forces himself to keep his hands by his sides and wait. This is what he came for after all and he’s not going to rush it.

‘No underwear,’ Jongdae observes, his eyes flashing red in the low light. ‘Did you come all the way up here on a full moon to _fuck_, Oh Sehun? There’s wolves in these woods, you know.’ Jongdae smiles a little at his own joke and Sehun gets a flash of teeth that look too long and too sharp to be fully human. 

Sehun nods, not trusting himself to not trip over his words again or blurt out something embarrassingly true like ‘I bought a knotted dildo and pretended it was you fucking me open every time I’ve jerked off for the last two months.’

Jongdae closes the distance between them, forcing Sehun to feel his body heat and look him in the eye. Suddenly two fingers are prodding between Sehun’s ass cheeks and his breath hitches. 

‘You stretched and lubed yourself for me,’ Jongdae mutters, leaning in to nose at Sehun’s throat. ‘What a good bitch.’

Sehun _knows _Jongdae hears the whine in his throat—even if he weren’t a wolf he’s close enough, teeth dragging over his pulse and the thin skin of his neck. Sehun tips his head farther, giving Jongdae the access he’s silently demanding.

‘Well?’ Jongdae asks, stepping back and eyeing Sehun expectantly.

Sehun automatically drops to his knees, hands gripping his thighs. He’s close enough to Jongdae’s cock to see the shine of a bead of precome at the slit, and even though it’s not fully hard yet it’s deliciously fat, the extra skin around the base obvious and filling. _His knot_. Sehun’s mouth waters. He wants to suck on it, choke on it, struggle to swallow Jongdae’s load and feel it spill over his lips but that’s not what he came for, not this time.

Jongdae cards his fingers through Sehun’s hair and takes a grip, forcing his head back. ‘Not good enough.’

Sehun whimpers and turns around, leaning onto his elbows to present his ass, empty and slick and desperately wanting, all for Jongdae.

‘Better.’ Jongdae’s kneeling behind him now and spreads Sehun’s cheeks to expose his needy hole. ‘This is for me.’

It’s not a question but Sehun feels compelled to answer anyway, ‘yes—ah!’ his voice breaking into a gasp when Jongdae suddenly licks over his asshole, tongue hot and wet. Sehun clenches his fists as Jongdae licks him over and over with long drags of his tongue from balls to lower back, getting him sloppy and open. 

Sehun whines into his arms when Jongdae pushes his tongue inside, reaching past his rim and deeper into him than a human tongue should. Jongdae licks him out and sucks on his rim, spreading it open around his tongue while Sehun moans. Satisfied with his work Jongdae pulls away and Sehun shudders at the saliva cooling on his skin.

‘Higher,’ Jongdae orders, cracking his palm across Sehun’s ass, and Sehun’s sure he feels a hint of claws with the smack. He arches his back harder, lifting his ass at Jongdae’s command. ‘That’s right, bitches present themselves be mounted.’

Jongdae quickly notches the head of his cock to Sehun’s dripping wet hole and starts to push forward, steady and insistent, making Sehun’s body open up around him.

‘Fuck!’ Sehun grunts as Jongdae rocks back then punches forward, sinking his entire thick length into the hot clutch of Sehun’s ass. Apparently he deems his bitch prepared enough because Jongdae doesn’t waste any time, fucking Sehun hard and deep from the start. Sehun moans and scrabbles at the ground under him, trying to brace himself against the onslaught of Jongdae’s powerful thrusts.

‘Is this what you wanted Sehun-ah? You came all the way up here into _my territory _at night because you’re a horny little slut, is that it?’ Jongdae growls the words and Sehun can hear that his voice is lower and slurred. _Oh fuck,_ Sehun thinks. _Fangs_.

But the word Sehun moans out is ‘more’, and Jongdae snarls.

‘Yeah? You want my knot don’t you. Want to get knotted in the woods like a proper bitch, is that it? Are you a bitch Sehun?’ Jongdae grips Sehun’s hips meanly, claws pricking into his skin and threatening to draw blood. ‘Answer me.’

Jongdae’s fucking him so hard now that he’s punching little breaths out of Sehun’s chest, the smack of his hips against Sehun’s thighs and ass loud and sharp in the quiet woods. He can feel himself dripping precome onto the ground and he wants to grab his dick but knows he’ll lose his balance if he tries. 

‘Yes, Jongdae-hyung yes! I’m a bitch,’ Sehun sobs. ‘Your bitch.’

Jongdae’s knot is starting to fill and Sehun can feel it press on his rim and rub over his prostate with each thrust, and he doesn’t know where he wants it more. He wants to be stretched out and filled so fucking badly, wants to hang off Jongdae’s knot while so full of come he can’t fucking _move_. He moans loudly at the image and pushes back against Jongdae’s movements taking him even deeper, so deep he imagines he can taste him in the back of his throat.

‘Then I’m going to fuck you like a bitch.’ 

Suddenly, the air lurches around them and every hair on Sehun’s body stands on end as he feels a low rumble in his bones.

Jongdae’s shifting into his wolf form, and Sehun panics.

But It doesn’t do him any good because in seconds there’s a heavy, hot, hairy weight on Sehun’s back making his arms buckle. He can’t see much with his cheek pressed to the dirt like this but when he feels sharp sharp teeth and steamy breath grip the back of his neck, he decides maybe that’s a good thing. Sehun can see the front paws, though, large and steel grey, tipped with long pointed claws that dig into the ground. 

Jongdae’s wolf doesn’t feel as massive as Yifan’s looks, but it’s more than large enough to easily cover Sehun and pin him to the forest floor. The wolf squeezes Sehun’s ribs between his front legs and hunches his hips over and over, trying to find Sehun’s hole again with the tip of his cock and smearing sticky, hot precome over Sehun’s balls and taint. 

It takes several tries but Sehun spreads his knees a little and drops his ass to make it easier and Jongdae’s cock finally slides in again, scorching hot and unnaturally hard. Sehun moans at the fill and clenches down on the dick inside him, eager to feel all of it taking up space inside him—he’s never seen stretched this wide this fast and _holy shit he isn't even knotting yet_.

The wolf chuffs as it licks over Sehun’s face and into his mouth. It’s disgusting, but Sehun obediently opens his mouth and lets Jongdae’s tongue explore his teeth. Jongdae starts to fuck him again, fast and machine-like, apparently uncaring about Sehun’s comfort or pleasure as he breeds his bitch. Sehun wails with every sharp thrust to his insides, taking the wolf’s cock over and over, feeling fur along his back & thighs and the hairy balls slapping against his own. His cock is leaking like a faucet, angry and bobbing and still untouched.

Jongdae’s knot is fully swollen know, the fist-sized lump of flesh pressing against Sehun’s swollen rim from the outside, burning and insistent. Sehun has no leverage but he tries to ride back on it anyway, wants, _needs _it inside him. He hears whining and he’s not sure if it’s coming from him or the giant wolf mounting him like a fucking animal out there in the open and he doesn’t care, he just has to get all of Jongdae’s dick inside him. 

Sehun wiggles and presses, desperate to find the angle that will finally pop the knot past his rim, cramming him full of wolf cock and locking them together until Jongdae’s done with him. Jongdae snarls jerks his hips forward, shoving the knot past Sehun’s stretched out asshole and stuffing him full, tying his bitch. 

Sehun screams and claws at the dirt, sure he can feel the hot, hard line of Jongdae’s cock all the way into his guts, carving a space of its own in Sehun’s fucked out body. Tears and snot slide over his nose and onto the ground, but he’s not sure if he’s crying from pleasure or pain—all he knows is that he’s a living cocksleeve for a werewolf and that he’s never felt this fucking good in his entire life.

Jongdae moves, pulling back a fraction until his knot is tugging on Sehun’s body from the inside. Sehun yelps and scrabbles backward, suddenly panicked that Jongdae is going to pull out and unwilling to let him go. But then Jongdae rocks forward again, fucking Sehun with is knot as much as he’s able, rubbing it over Sehun’s prostate and pulling on his sensitive rim. Sehun’s sure his ass is going to gape after this, and he’s never wanted anything more.

Eventually convinced that Jongdae isn’t going to pull out, Sehun relaxes into the rhythm and lets his body be pushed and pulled along with Jongdae’s thrusts, content let the wolf use him for his pleasure. Sehun squeezes down on the knot, moaning at how fucking _big _it feels and how perfectly it presses on his prostate with each shove of the giant cock inside him. Sehun’s own dick is aching and he desperately wants to come but he also doesn’t want this to end.

Jongdae fucks him like that, knot-punching his bitch with short deep thrusts until Sehun’s a moaning, drooling mess who knows nothing but his alpha’s cock. Sehun isn’t sure how long he takes it, but eventually the constant prostate stimulation becomes undeniable. His orgasm seems to well up from every part of his body at once and consumes him, burning him from the inside out. Sehun screams, coming so hard he shakes, clamping down on Jongdae’s knot and splattering the ground with his come.

Sehun’s brain is wrapped in cotton but he hears the wolf above him snarl before shoving his dick into Sehun’s ass as far as it will go. He moans helplessly into the dirt when he feels Jongdae start to come, shooting his load deep, wet and claiming as he breeds his bitch. He tries to milk the knot like a good bitch, show the wolf how much he wants his come, wants to be bred, shuddering with pleasure when he feels the huge cock kick and twitch inside him.

Sehun must have blacked out because when he regains cognizance of his body Jongdae is still a wolf and still inside him, but his furry bulk is pressing Sehun completely flat to the forest floor. He hums and shuts his eyes again, feeling oddly safe and protected. Jongdae nuzzles at his cheek and he lets the wolf lick over his face and into his mouth, content to take what Jongdae will give him. He’s just about to pass out from exhaustion when Jongdae tugs on his knot again. Sehun groans, shivering at the feeling of an inhuman amount of come sloshing around inside him. 

‘Fuck you,’ he says weakly.

He swears he hears the wolf chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> #dicksploded
> 
> when will my reign of terror against the em dash end.
> 
> [come be gross about jongdae with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
